1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of biofeedback systems, and in particular, by way of example but not limitation, to monitoring of potentially cumulative-trauma-syndrome-inducing activities.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people suffer from repetitive-stress injuries, also known as cumulative-trauma syndrome (CTS). Carpal tunnel syndrome is an example of a CTS. CTS also includes tendonitis, cysts, and bursitis. CTS is one of the most common occupational health hazards in industrialized countries today. Numbness, tingling, burning and throbbing, weakness, and even paralysis of fingers, hands, and arms are typical symptoms of CTS. People who suffer from CTS often require surgery, lose time and productivity at work, and, in extreme cases, become unemployed. In some cases, sufferers from CTS cannot perform simple tasks such as picking up a tennis ball. Even if such a simple task can be performed by a person with CTS, it is often excruciatingly painful.
Biofeedback can be an important tool for helping those susceptible to CTS. However, it is an effective tool only if it can be employed in a way that allows a susceptible person to avoid behaviors that might lead CTS. Oftentimes, a person will develop CTS after performing a given motion an excessive number of times and/or in a less-than-biomechanically-ideal fashion without knowing that their behavior is contributing to or even causing CTS. Once the person has developed CTS, cessation of the activities that led to its development are often not effective in reversing the condition. In the case of CTS, the axiom that xe2x80x9can ounce of prevention is worth a pound of curexe2x80x9d undoubtedly applies.
Many attempts have been made to ameliorate the effects of and appropriately treat CTS once it has manifested itself. Other methods have been described that attempt to work around limitations imposed by CTS. However, these methods do not allow people who are susceptible to CTS to avoid developing it in the first place. There is accordingly a need for a method and apparatus for monitoring of potentially-cumulative-trauma-syndrome-inducing activities that solves these and other drawbacks.
These and other deficiencies are overcome by the present invention. In a first embodiment of the present invention, an apparatus for monitoring potentially-cumulative-trauma-syndrome-inducing activities includes a wearable muscular-tension monitor, a wearable wireless transmitter, a receiver, and a processor. The monitor is adapted to be worn substantially on a body part of a wearer. The transmitter is interoperably connected to the monitor and is adapted to transmit signals generated by the monitor. The transmitter transmits only when the transmitter is within a pre-defined distance from the receiver. The processor is interoperably connected to the receiver. The processor is adapted to analyze the received signals, determine whether a pre-determined muscular-tension threshold has been exceeded by the wearer, and provide feedback to the wearer in response to a determination that the threshold has been exceeded.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a method of monitoring potentially-cumulative-trauma-syndrome-inducing activities includes monitoring, via a wearable monitor, muscular tension of a body part of a wearer. In response to the step of monitoring, a plurality of signals are generated. The plurality of signals are wirelessly transmitted via a wearable transmitter. A receiver located within a pre-determined distance from the transmitter receives the transmitted signals. The received signals are analyzed. Based on the analyzed signals, a determination is made whether a pre-determined muscular-tension threshold has been exceeded by the wearer. Feedback is provided to the wearer in response to a determination that the threshold has been exceeded.
The above-described and other features of the present invention are explained in detail below with reference to illustrative examples shown in the accompanying Drawings. Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that the described embodiments are provided for purposes of illustration and understanding and that numerous equivalent embodiments are also contemplated in this patent application.